


A Glimpse Of Heaven

by angelus2hot



Series: Once In A Life Time [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting something more isn't necessarily a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Glimpse Of Heaven  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Dr. Sexy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 532  
>  **Summary:** Wanting something more isn't necessarily a bad thing.  
>  **A/N:** Part 13 in the [Once In A Life Time](http://archiveofourown.org/series/83419) series  
>  **A/N2:** written for the word ears on [my prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/468181.html) for cottoncandy_bingo

With a soft sigh, Doctor Sexy popped the top of his beer and took a long draw as he sat down on the couch beside Dean. With a sigh of contentment he toed his shoes off and kicked them out of the way before he propped his feet on the coffee table. He was the picture of relaxation but in all honesty he was anything but relaxed. Two weeks had passed since the last time he and Dean had been able to get together. He had spent the days wondering if Dean felt the way he did. And the nights he had laid awake worrying if Dean was missing him too. The not knowing was driving him insane. He couldn’t wait any longer; he had to know the answer. But he wasn’t sure how to broach the subject. Or even if he really should. “Where do you see this going?” He cringed as the words were blurted out of his mouth before he could recall them.

 

Dean spluttered. _What the hell?_ It took him a minute before he was able to get his breathing under control. “What do you mean?”

He shot Dean a contrite look as he ran his hand through his hair. “It’s a pretty straightforward question. Don’t you think?” At the blank look on Dean’s face he continued, “Look, it’s like this. I just want to know if you’re happy with the way things are going. You know, us hanging out whenever either one of us is in town, drinking or...” He swallowed hard. “If you wanted something more.”

 _More?_ Dean closed his eyes as the meaning of that word washed over him, through him sending delicious shivers dancing down his spine. Finally, Dean found his voice. “Do you?”

Laughter bubbled over and echoed through the room. “Uh uh. I asked you first.” 

Silence reigned stretching his nerves to the breaking point until finally he thought his body would snap if Dean didn't answer him soon.

“The thing is I am happy just sitting here with you. It’s nice. There are no demands. I’m not letting anybody down.” He shrugged before he took a long sip of his beer. “And the best part... there is nobody wanting anything from me.”

“Uh, Dean.” Doctor Sexy cocked his head to the side as he stared at Dean. “That’s not exactly true.” He moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue before he continued, “I do.” At the quizzical look on Dean’s face he added, “Want something from you.”

“Do tell.” A wicked smile graced Dean face. “I’m all ears.”

At the look in Dean’s eyes he knew he had his answer. “I think it might be better if I showed you.” Determination and anticipation slid across his features as he moved closer. He couldn’t stop looking into Dean’s eyes. If eyes are the mirror to one’s soul...he was being given a glimpse of Heaven.

Dean nodded his head as he sat his half-empty bottle down onto the table in front of him. As he straightened, he leaned towards Doctor Sexy; his voice was husky with something he wouldn’t dare name as he whispered, “I think it might be too.”


End file.
